waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Guide for City Building
''Under Construction'' '' '' ''Welcome'' : This guide is intended to help new players plan and build cities from the ground up. : ''Starting from Square One'' * Buildings can be constructed by the player after the city's resource and skill requirements are met. *Several strategies can be utilized, depending upon the player's goal ... ::: Start with a goal in mind: Capital, Sub-city, Resource City, War City, ect. *Your Capital city is created by the game using the WOL link for account creation... ::: You must have a unique email account for the Capital city and for entering into the WOL login screen. *Choose a desired region or let WOL select one for you. *Choose your legend Avatar and get started building. *Use a Divine Wind or a Fated Wind to move your city if you prefer another location on the server. Initial Capital or Sub-city ... Building Squares *''Buildings can be constructed on any open square, but plan to organize them for easy access ... '' ::: Place the buildings that are used more often along the edges: Garrison, Parade ground, Stable, University, Market, etc. * More than one Village, Garrison, and Warehouse buildings can be constructed. *Perform the Novice and Growth tasks with your goal in mind ... ::: Novice and Growth Tasks will lead you to make at least one of each building. You will need to raise the level of the Palace as the city grows. * Buildings can be removed using a Ruin Rune, which can be obtained from the WOL Shop using vouchers. '' *Use a Labour Bill and accerator items to speed construction. *Capitals should be stable and capable of standing alone, so village population, resources, and troops need to be balanced. Sub-cities can be constructed to boost production of gold, resources, and troops. ::: ''Over production of troops can result in a negative production rate for food or stone resources. '' *A typical Capital should have at least (2) Garrisons, (1) Warehouse, and all remaining empty spaces filled with Villages. ::: '''War Cities' will have more Garrisons ... which results in a lower population and less gold production. Players should schedule troop production so fresh troops will be available at next login ... balancing sleep, family, work, and game playing can be tricky, but reserve a time block for meeting up with alliance members and friends that are online. Use the Parade ground to transfer troops and legends between cities. ::: Resource Cities will have more Warehouses ... which also results in a lower population and less gold production. Over production of resources will overflow the available warehouses and resources are at risk to invaders ... gold isn't protected by a warehouse. Use the stable to transfer gold and resources between cities and alliance members. Goal for Day 1 ... '' '' ''City Outskirts *Collect and use your daily WOL Gifts and Bonus Boxes to renew resources until your infrastructure is more fully developed. *Build your Food resources to Level 5, and then you can build a stable to send gold and resources to other cities and alliance members. *Build your Copper resources to level 5, and then you can build a Smithy and Armory. Use the Smithy to upgrade your Snake set to get an additiional boost in skills and production. *A typical Capital would have at least (6) Timber Mills, (4) Copper Mines, (2) Quarries ,and all remaining empty spaces filled with Croplands. :::'War Cities''' will have more Croplands. :::Resource Cities will have more Timber Mills and Copper Mines. *Use Advanced Sketches to raise the resource blocks up to Level 25. Goal for Day 1 ... '' '' ''Governoring Cities *Obtain the Snake set during the Novice Tasks, and assign each piece to the Governor to boost skills and production. To equip the full Snake set requires a level 8 Governor or higher. Use the Smithy and Bluestones or Redstones to raise the equipment grade and gain an additiional boost in skills and production. *Complete the Legend Tasks Helpless and Awaited to gain a good starter legend team: Lei Zhenzi, and all three Tongzi Token legends. Skylark will make an excellent Governor till higher ability legends are available. Monks will provide a much needed boost for your resource production early in the game. *Purchase a Kunlun Jade and complete the Legend Task Ziya's scroll to gain the 45 ability monk Jiang Ziya. *Use your free legends to capture and occupy a level 1 Paradise ... use it to boost legend XP while you are offline. Compare Governor stats ... '' '' ''City Location '' *Use a Divine Wind or a Fated Wind to move your city if you prefer another location on the server. *The best locations will be close to resources, a Level 1 Paradise, and any level Special Paradise. *Scan the bordering blocks to examine the lay of the land around you ... 1-2 clicks in each direction. Click on map Interfaces ... Click to jump to a location ... '' '' ''Sub-City Basics *A typical sub-city should also be able to stand alone, and it should be able to transport resources and garrison troops until they are needed. *Each city must have a university to use the max skill levels ... limited to research that has already been done or by the citiy's resource levels ... same requirements as for the Capital. *Tailor your sub-city with your goals in mind ... war city, resource city, research city, etc. *Locate your sub-cities in clusters near your Capital for shortest transportation times or place them strategically with your goal in mind ... Hub and Spoke http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spoke-hub_distribution_paradigm#Analysis_of_the_model, War City http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_strategy, etc. *Use a Divine Wind or a Fated Wind to re-locate sub-cities to meet your strategic goals. Goal for Day 1 ... '' '' End of Construction